Wedding
by YutaUke
Summary: "Aku adalah seorang yang selalu direngkuh dan merengkuh kegelapan pekat. Tak akan pernah tertembus tirai tirai keemasan mentari yang begitu menyengat. Karena yang menyentuhnya telah mati, telah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku. Dan kini kelopak yang selalu jatuh berguguran di dekatku turut pergi, menjauh dariku" . "Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei" . -Semi Canon- Chap 2 UPDATE "Sakura"
1. Kakashi's Feeling

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Kakashi's Feeling

Genre : Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Just read it**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, ending mungkin tak sesuai harapan.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku adalah seorang yang lemah dan aku akan selalu menjadi lemah._

_Aku adalah seorang yang selalu berjalan dalam waktu yang telah lama berhenti, terus berputar dalam masa lalu dan mati._

_Aku adalah seorang yang selalu direngkuh dan merengkuh kegelapan pekat. tak akan pernah tertembus sekalipun oleh tirai tirai keemasan mentari yang begitu menyengat._

_Karena yang menyentuhnya telah mati, telah berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan ku._

_Ayahku, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, semuanya telah hilang, tenggelam bersama keabadian yang mengikat. Tak akan pernah kembali dan tertidur abadi._

_Dan kini…_

_Kelopak yang selalu jatuh berguguran di dekatku turut terbang pergi, menjauh dariku._

* * *

Pagi biasanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikan. Senyum manis terkembang menghiasi ranum bibir-bibir para insan yang telah tak sabar menyambut hari baru. Pun dengan kokok ayam maupun dendang lembut burung-burung kecil—bahkan mereka lebih riang menyambutnya.

Bagiku pagi bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial. Mereka hanyalah sebuah perjalanan mimpi buruk ku.

Ya.

Malam adalah mimpi buruk dan pagi adalah perjalanan menuju mimpi tersebut. Seperti itulah siklus yang ku jalani dan tak akan ada yang berubah. _Aku tahu itu._

Seperti biasanya aku selalu menghabiskan waktu pagiku dengan keheningan di antara rerumputan, batu dingin dan penyesalan. Terseret, tenggelam, terhempas, tercekik oleh seluruh kesakitan yang selalu memeluk tubuhku.

Hening yang dikatakan memuakkan tersebut nyatanya telah menjadi santapan sehari-hariku dan aku tak pernah memersalahkannya. Menurutku itulah yang pantas ku dapatkan dan aku rela menghabiskan waktu untuk menyesapinya.

Sayangnya aku tak dapat menyambut keheningan tersebut dengan waktu-waktu yang ku punya hari ini. Bagaimanapun kini aku harus menjadi seseorang yang memenuhi seluruh kewajibanku; datang tepat waktu dan tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu.

Ini adalah hari istimewa bagi seseorang yang telah lama mengekoriku…_dulu. _Hari dimana merah muda yang terlihat begitu berkilau tersebut bertukar janji suci dengan pemuda pilihannya.

"Sensei, mengapa kau berdiri jauh disitu?"

Nada manis miliknya menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh dan segera terhanyut dengan pemandangan indah di hadapanku—sosok indah yang terlihat semakin istimewa dengan balutan busana putih bertabur kilauan merah muda di beberapa sisi. Tanpa ku inginkan, kakiku telah melangkah kecil untuk sekedar mendekat, membuat sosok manis di depanku tersenyum semakin lebar.

Ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan seluruh merah muda yang memeluk dirinya. Make up tipis yang senada dengan surai cantiknya, beberapa hiasan merah muda yang senada dengan kuku-kukunya, membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun bahkan kau dapat melupakan fakta mengenai tingkah laku serta tenaganya yang sama sekali tak manis.

Aku terkekeh kecil dan menepuk-tepuk pucuk kepalanya. Ingatan ku saat dirinya masih belia dulu, membuatku sangat sulit memercayai bahwa _orang ini _adalah _gadis berisik itu_. Segalanya telah berubah dan yang merubahnya adalah sesuatu bernama _pertumbuhan._

Detik selanjutnya wajah manis tersebut terlihat sedikit masam akibat mengerucutnya bibir ranum disana. Ia menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Maka segeralah ku angkat tanganku yang masih bertengger manis di kepalanya—tak rela untuk melepas.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, Sensei."

Jelasnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat dan hal tersebut sukses membuatku gemas. Aku pun hanya melemparkan senyum tipis padanya yang kini telah berbalik menghadap sahabat pirangnya.

Menyandarkan tubuhku yang telah terbalut busana formal pada tiang penyangga, aku mulai melekatkan pandanganku pada sosok ramping tadi dalam-dalam. Binar tawanya begitu cerah, wajahnya berseri-seri membuatnya semakin indah. Luka dan pahit yang biasanya selalu terpancar disana telah sirna sepenuhnya, terganti dengan ribuan kupu-kupu kebahagiaan yang berkepak, menaburkan debu peri.

Kedua tanganku yang terlipat di depan dada meremas kedua sisi lenganku. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dan aku sulit untuk bernafas. Kebahagiaan yang menguar dari raganya sangat menyesakkan diriku yang selalu terbalut oleh kegelapan masa lalu.

_Tampaknya kebahagiaan tak cocok untuk ku cicipi hingga dada ini terasa begitu perih saat merasakannya. _

Sekali lagi ku lekatkan pandanganku pada sosok merah muda disana. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dengan balutan busana sucinya, begitu menawan hingga membuat murid oranyeku menitikkan air mata bahagianya—juga murid kesayangan rivalku yang telah lebih dulu meraung karena patah hati.

Kulihat permata hijau miliknya sedikit berkilau karena ia tengah bersusah payah menahan kristal bahagianya agar tak jatuh—melunturkan maha karya Yamanaka Ino. Ujung hidungnya memerah karena tangis yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Sekalipun wajah menangisnya selalu ku lihat, selalu tersaji di hadapanku, _wajah tangis pilu _tersebut tak nampak saat ini. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah lembut tak sedikitpun memancarkan kesedihan disana.

Cengkraman pada kedua lenganku semakin erat kala ku tahu bahwa kebahagiaan semakin menekan jiwa. Kebahagiaan pada sekeliling tampaknya tak mampu menembus pertahananku dengan ramah, maka yang ku dapatkan adalah kesengsaraan. Begitu cepat menikam seolah dapat membunuhku dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Kakashi!"

Aku tersentak saat suara milik seorang pria yang sangat ku kenali menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat mendapati si surai mangkuk telah berada tepat dihadapanku…_sembari menangis?_

"Gai..."

"Kakashi! Aku turut berbahagia. Tak ku sangka akhirnya akan indah seperti ini!"

Pria konyol ini mengatakan hal tersebut sembari memasang raut wajah menggelikan—penuh air mata dan cairan hidung. Aku tak mengatakan apapun melainkan hanya melemparkan senyuman tipis sebagai jawaban.

Gai bahagia, Naruto bahagia, seluruh tamu berbahagia, sang merah muda pun sama…

"Sensei! Ayo berfoto!"

Manis suara sang musim semi sekali lagi menggelitikku. Aku melihat dirinya tengah melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan agar diriku segera beranjak menuju tempat yang ia tunjuk. Sebelum sempat aku melangkah, Gai telah menarikku dan mendorong punggungku seenaknya. Inginnya aku meluncurkan protes, namun, pose Gai yang terlihat begitu bersinar—melebihi biasanya—membuat lidahku kelu. Maka aku hanya mendesah dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana murid merah muda dan oranyeku berada.

"Di hari bahagia ini mengapa wajahmu tetap malas, Sensei?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sejak dulu wajah Kakashi-sensei kan memang tak bersemangat."

Dan aku yang telah berdiri di dekat mereka hanya dapat tersenyum masam. _Wibawaku benar-benar sudah hilang?_

"Ooi, Sasuke!"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, ayo berfoto!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit bereaksi saat mendengar nama seorang pemuda dingin meluncur bebas dari sela-sela katupan bibir kedua _shinobi _hebat Konoha. Sasuke. Dalam diam, kedua kelabuku mengikuti pergerakan sang pemuda Uchiha yang bergerak begitu lambat.

Sorot wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa, tetap tak berekspresi selayaknya Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dikenal khalayak banyak. Namun, sorot matanya terlihat berbeda. Lebih lembut seperti tengah memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia bertemu pandang dengan sang merah muda.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendapati 3 pasang mata tengah menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya—satu pasang tidak.

Aku berdehem kecil dan segera memasang senyum palsu—bukan senyum pasrah saat pertama kali berfoto dengan ketiganya. Musim semi disana kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya—membalas senyumanku—dan berbalik sembari mengamit lengan kedua pemuda yang berdiri di tiap sisinya.

Perasaan aneh mulai datang merasuk, membuatku seolah terlempar jauh menuju masa lalu. Posisi berdiri yang sama ini terlihat begitu mirip namun berbeda. Kedua pemuda disana tak lagi saling memandang dingin kepada salah satunya, kedua telapak tanganku tak menyentuh puncak kepala murid hebatku, perempuan manis disana tak membiarkan tangannya kosong belaka.

Dadaku berdenyut pedih; pedih yang begitu lembut. Masa lalu telah berubah begitu jauh. Dan kami berfoto dengan begitu damai dan berkilau.

Setelah mataku kembali menyesuaikan diri—sedikit tak nyaman karena cahaya terang kamera—kelabuku bersirobok dengan hijau teduh disana. Begitu berkilau dan indah.

"Sensei…terima kasih." Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Untuk apa? _"Atas segala kekuatan dan perlindungan yang kau berikan. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku, memberiku harapan atas kedamaian tim 7, kau guru yang hebat."

Nafasku seolah tercekat. Perempuan ini, perempuan yang ku anggap sangat lembut dan manis tengah mengatakan untaian kata indah untukku. Murid terpintar dan terhebat yang kumiliki. Sosoknya yang dulu rapuh telah terlihat begitu kokoh saat ini, seakan meyakinkanku jika ia telah berkembang menjadi bunga cantik yang akan terus bermekaran.

Aku kembali tersenyum hangat dan menepuk kepala merah muda itu kembali…_untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Dan hal tersebut membuat sang perempuan memandang lekat kelabuku dalam-dalam; begitu lurus dan serius.

"Kakashi-sensei…aku—"

"Sakura! Astaga, kau ceroboh sekali! Lihat, hiasan rambutmu hampir terjatuh!"

"Ah!"

Perkataan perempuan itu terputus ketika suara nyaring kekasih Shimura Sai menggema. Aku melirik singkat Ino yang tengah berlari kecil sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tepukanku pada kepala sang _medic nin _merah muda. Dengan panik sosok berbahagia di depanku meraih bagian belakang kepalanya—tersadar jika yang dikatakan Ino tadi benar.

Kedua perempuan yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil ini terlihat begitu heboh dan berisik—membuat beberapa tamu tertawa kecil. Aku sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Sorot mata milik murid perempuanku tadi begitu berbeda, seperti ada yang ingin di sampaikannya.

Detik selanjutnya aku melihat Ino telah menjauh dari tempat kami berpijak, maka tinggalah aku dan muridku kembali. Kami terdiam beberapa menit dan dapat ku lihat Gai memandangiku dengan tatapan bahagia. Aku hanya mengulum senyum masam.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menyesapi kenyamanan yang terus menerus menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuhku. Kepedihan yang lembut.

"Selamat, Sakura."

Lirihku kecil setelah beberapa kali meneguk ludah—membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Surai merah mudanya berguncang kecil tanda ia bereaksi atas kalimatku. Sekali lagi hatiku tersayat saat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sekali tengah menahan tangis. Permatanya berkilau, bibir merah mudanya tertarik karena ia mengigitnya.

Yang aneh adalah…kilaunya tak bahagia. Kilaunya meredup.

Aku berusaha untuk tak memerdulikannya sekalipun kini ia tengah menunduk dan mengusap genangan air matanya.

Kemudian sekali lagi ia memandangiku dengan lurus, membuatku terhanyut dalam teduh mutiaranya. Kelabuku membulat saat merasakan tangan miliknya meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Ucapnya begitu pelan dengan nada serak. Namun, yang menggangguku bukan itu. Ada yang berbeda dalam pancaran kedua bola kacanya. Ada suatu kilau yang menikam hatiku. Indah permatanya seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada kelabuku, seakan meminta kelabuku untuk menyadari sinar tersebut.

Senyumannya begitu indah, begitu berkilau, begitu berbeda seperti yang telah ku lihat hari ini. Sangat tulus dengan beberapa kepedihan yang menguar, seperti tengah menahan seluruh pilu saat akan melepas cinta.

_Cinta?_

Genggaman tangan yang mengendur kembali menyadarkanku. Ia masih mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi menuju pemuda yang telah memiliki dirinya seutuhnya, pemuda yang selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya, pemuda yang begitu berharga baginya dan murid oranyeku.

Gerakannya begitu lambat, seakan mengundangku untuk menahan pergelangan tangannya yang ramping, membuatnya tetap terdiam disisiku. Namun tentu saja aku tak akan melakukannya.

Ia semakin berjalan jauh, meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih terpaku pada tempatku berpijak; meninggalkanku di dalam lautan kebahagiaan yang memuakkan. Ia pergi, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan raga ini kian tersayat dalam.

Dan hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah kilau di pipinya.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku terlambat…_

END

* * *

A/N : Uwaaaaaaah apaaaa ini? XDDD

Mendadak saya ingin membuat fic mengenai perasaan Kakashi sensei saat dia menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura. Yah, gimanapun saya berpikir kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama. (Setidaknya biarkan pikiran ini ada sebelum novel mengenai perasaan Sakura _yang sebenarnya _keluar)  
Saya ingin meyakinkan diri kalau Sakura itu memang memiliki perasaan pada sensei dan begitupula sebaliknya. Pokoknya, hidup KakaSaku!

Sayang, _ending yang ideal _adalah dimana Sakura mendapatkan Sasuke. Dan aku menyukai ketika sensei digambarkan bujang selalu. :'D  
Seperti menyatakan bahwa Kakashi hanya dan akan selalu menjadi milik dirinya sendiri :v  
Semoga sensei tetap bujang :'o (jahatnya saya)

Keinginan dan ide fic ini muncul ketika saya membaca komik dan menonton ulang animenya. Entah mengapa kebersamaan mereka benar-benar pas sekali! XD  
Lalu semakin kuat ketika saya melihat _pict _yang jadi cover image fic ini. :D

Okai! Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya~ (Kalau berkenan, silahkan mampir dan review juga fic saya yang lain.)

Sampai ketemu di chap 2! :DDD


	2. Sakura's Feeling

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Sakura's Feeling

Genre : Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Just read it**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, ending mungkin tak sesuai harapan.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku adalah seorang yang lemah dan aku akan selalu menjadi lemah._

_Aku adalah seorang yang selalu berjalan dalam waktu yang telah lama berhenti, terus berputar dalam masa lalu dan mati._

_Aku adalah seorang yang selalu direngkuh dan merengkuh kegelapan pekat. tak akan pernah tertembus sekalipun oleh tirai tirai keemasan mentari yang begitu menyengat._

_Tidak…_

_Keemasan milik sang surya telah datang menyapaku._

_Dengan lembut ia genggam dan rengkuh ragaku yang selalu tergores luka._

_Ia yang selalu menjadi kelemahanku telah kembali,_

_Mengatakan kalimat terindah dan berjanji selamanya._

_Membuatku tak kuasa menahan perasaan haru karenanya._

_Mimpi yang selalu ku yakini sebagai bualan kini menjadi nyata; dengannya yang kini akan terus berada disisiku selamanya._

_Tak akan ada lagi yang kutakutkan._

_Tidak ada…_

_Seharusnya seperti itu._

_Jika aku tak menyadari perasaan lain yang ada dalam hatiku._

* * *

Pagi adalah suatu hal yang dinanti-nantikan. Senyum manis terkembang menghiasi ranum bibir-bibir para insan yang telah tak sabar menyambut hari baru. Pun dengan kokok ayam maupun dendang lembut burung-burung kecil—bahkan mereka lebih riang menyambutnya.

Bagiku dulu, pagi bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial. Karena bagiku mereka hanyalah sebuah perjalanan menuju mimpi buruk ku; jurang penantian tanpa ujung.

Ya, _dulu._

Malam yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk dan pagi yang merupakan perjalanan menuju mimpi tersebut telah terganti mulai hari ini. Siklus menyedihkan yang selalu ku jalani dulu telah berubah. Tak akan ada lagi jerit hati pilu ketika ku habiskan hariku bersama benda mati yang dingin dan kenangan memilukan.

Aku terus menerus berpikir jika akhirku tak akan bahagia sehingga keseharian memuakkan tersebut adalah hal yang pantas ku dapatkan; membuatku merelakan waktu untuk menyesapinya.

Namun tampaknya diriNya memiliki sesuatu yang lain. Suram hari-hari silam lenyap seketika ketika penantianku terbalas, ketika apa yang selalu ku pertahankan akhirnya dapat ku raih.

Aku masih mengingat senyuman bahagiaku saat kulihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Sosoknya terlihat begitu berbeda dengan torehkan warna-warni lembutnya merah muda yang senada dengan mahkotaku. Suara berisik Ino yang seharusnya menggangguku terdengar begitu menyenangkan saat itu. Pujian berlebihan darinya yang puas atas maha karyanya di wajahku membuat hatiku tergelitik.

Si pirang yang terus menerus berdecak kagum—dan memuji dirinya sendiri—tak membuat perhatianku luput dari sesosok wanita yang telah ku anggap sebagai pengganti ibuku. Wajah cantiknya yang ku kagumi benar-benar bersinar kala permata madunya bertatap-tatap dengan hijauku. Terlihat beribu emosi yang tampak. Dan 'bahagia'lah yang mendominasi sorot tersebut.

Aku terus memasang senyum sebagai bentuk penggambaran kebahagiaan yang ku dapatkan hari ini; hari istimewa ku dan dirinya. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tampak berbinar cerah saat memandangiku. Ku tahu para tamu dan orang-orang berhargaku yang datang saat ini ikut merasakan perasaan indah ini.

Namun hijauku terlekat erat pada seorang pria yang sosoknya telah mengisi celah hatiku. Ia berdiri dengan gaya khasnya—kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di balik saku celananya—di antara tamu-tamu yang berdiri bergerombol.

Pagi ini ia terlihat begitu berbeda. Busana formal sangat cocok bagi dirinya, poninya yang terjatuh membuatnya tampak muda—meskipun wajah itu masih saja tertutup sebagian. Aku yakin kata 'tampan' sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Dan yang membuatnya sangat berbeda adalah _ia datang tepat waktu._

"Sensei, mengapa kau berdiri jauh disitu?"

Tanpa ku sadari aku telah memanggilnya—secara tak langsung memintanya untuk mendekat. Sungguh, entah mengapa aku sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk mendekat dan berada disisiku…_hanya saat ini. _Dan senyumku terkembang semakin lebar tatkala ia mulai melangkah, mendekatiku.

Mataku hampir tak berkedip saat mendapati pria tinggi tersebut telah berada tepat di hadapanku. Surai peraknya yang jatuh membuatnya tampak segar, balutan busananya sangat cocok untuk tubuh indahnya, kedua kelabu yang tak akan pernah tertutup lagi sebelahnya begitu teduh.

Aku meneguk ludah saat kurasakan jantungku berdegup cepat kala dipandanginya dalam. Suatu perasaan aneh merasuk disana, menjepit hati kecilku hingga membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Detik selanjutnya dapat kulihat tatapannya yang melembut, memancarkan sejuta luapan perasaan yang sedikit menikamku.

Hijauku mengerjap beberapa kali kala mendapati sesuatu yang hangat menyentuk pucuk kepalaku lembut. Wajah—yang ku yakini—tampan itu melunak karena kini pemiliknya tengah terkekeh kecil. Tampaknya kini guru anehku tengah mengingat sesuatu yang konyol mengenai diriku.

Mengerucutkan bibir, aku berusaha untuk memasang wajah kesal. _Hei, ia memerlakukanku sebagai anak kecil._

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, Sensei."

Jelasku dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Oh tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan benar-benar merasa kesal pada orang ini. Orang yang selalu berada disisiku…_setidaknya hingga ini berakhir. _

Tersenyum simpul, aku berbalik dan mulai mendengarkan kembali celotehan sahabat pirangku yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Sai. Aku masih tidak percaya jika Sai yang tak peka itu dapat menjadi kekasih Ino yang notabene sangat cerewet. Yah, setidaknya mereka sedikit mirip dalam hal kepekaan.

Keberadaan pria perak di belakangku saat ini sangat menenangkanku. Ia yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada tiang penyangga disana tampak begitu kokoh.

Kemudian ku rasakan jantungku seolah meloloskan satu detakkan saat ku tahu bahwa pria itu tengah menatapku lekat. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada kawan-kawanku.

Ino yang terus menerus mengoceh dan Hinata yang terus memandangiku kagum sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku dari dirinya. Pemandangan di hadapanku saat ini begitu menenangkan, tak ada luka dan kepahitan yang terpancar dari masing-masing orang. Membuatku ikut berseri-seri karena nyatanya kebahagiaan dapat datang menghampiri.

_Aku yang selalu berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan tak cocok untuk ku cicipi nyatanya tengah terbalut di dalamnya. _

Aku tersenyum kecil kala melihat Naruto masih belum dapat menghentikan tangis harunya—dan juga murid kesayangan rival guruku yang telah lebih dulu meraung karena patah hati. Sungguh, kehangatan ini terasa begitu indah untukku.

Dan detik selanjutnya aku bersusah payah menahan segala luapan emosi. Kulihat Ino protes agar aku tak meloloskan kristalku karena hal tersebut akan melunturkan karyanya. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa—dan masih sembari tetap menangis—karena ujung hidungku yang memerah.

Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang memberikan ku kehangatan untuk ku rasakan, untuk menemani raga ini. Teman-temanku adalah kehangatanku dan tatapan lembut yang terus menerus ku rasakan dari pria dibelakangku merupakan kehangatan terbesar yang merengkuh.

"Kakashi!"

Hijauku tak lagi terpaku pada rekan-rekanku. Pria bersurai mangkuk yang di awal telah memberikanku ucapan selamat dengan mata berkaca-kaca kini tengah mendekati guru perakku…_sembari menangis?_

Aku terkekeh saat mendapati Kakashi-sensei tengah menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Kedua pria disana sangat konyol jika berdiri berdekatan.

Jarak yang baru ku sadari telah cukup jauh ini membuatku sulit untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya Gai-sensei katakan. Namun yang ku tahu pria perak tersebut hanya bungkam sembari tersenyum tipis sekali. Dan hal tersebut membuat hatiku kembali terasa perih. _Ada yang berbeda dengan senyum itu._

Inginnya aku mendekat dan bergabung dengan duo rival disana, namun, Naruto—yang telah berhenti menangis—menunjuk pria paruh baya yang tengah melambai ke arahku, mengingatkanku akan foto bersama.

"Sensei! Ayo berfoto!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera berseru, melambai kepada Kakashi-sensei dan mengisyaratkan agar dirinya segera beranjak menuju tempat yang ku tunjuk. Sebelum aku mengikuti Naruto yang telah melangkah lebih dahulu, aku melihat Gai-sensei telah menarik sang perak dan mendorong punggungnya seenaknya. Aku tertawa kecil karenanya—terlebih pose Gai-sensei terlihat begitu bersinar melebihi biasanya.

"Di hari bahagia ini mengapa wajahmu tetap malas, Sensei?"

Aku terkikik mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang pernah ia lontarkan saat kami masih belia dulu. Hal ini membuatku merasa damai.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sejak dulu wajah Kakashi-sensei kan memang tak bersemangat."

Tambahku yang sebenarnya hanya ku ucapkan karena aku mengingat jawabanku dulu. Dan Kakashi-sensei kembali memasang wajah pasrahnya. _Apakah wibawanya benar-benar sudah hilang?_

"Ooi, Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda oranye yang berada tepat di sampingku berteriak lantang ke arah Uchiha tunggal yang tengah sibuk berdiam-diaman dengan Sai. Sepertinya aku melamun tadi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, ayo berfoto!"

Teriakku mengimbangi Naruto yang telah tersenyum begitu lebar—membuatku turut tersenyum karenanya.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut berjalan dengan sorot wajahnya yang tetap dingin seperti biasa, tetap tak berekspresi selayaknya Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dikenal khalayak banyak. Namun, aku tahu bahwa sorot matanya telah berbeda. Pancarannya lebih lembut oleh kebahagiaan yang juga ku rasakan sekarang.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika Sasuke-kun yang telah berdiri tepat di sampingku menatap Kakashi-sensei dalam-dalam. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan mendapati sensei tengah terdiam dengan sorot mata yang sangat sulit untuk ku gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Setelahnya dapat kulihat Kakashi-sensei yang terkejut seperti baru saja tersadar dari _genjutsu. _Ia berdehem kecil dan segera memasang senyum palsu—bukan senyum pasrah saat pertama kali berfoto dengan kami. Aku ingin tertawa karena tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh hari ini, namun, tawa itu ku telan dan kembali ku berikan senyuman terbaikku kepadanya.

Ku lihat pria yang akan memfoto kami telah memberikan aba-aba. Dengan cepat aku menyambar lengan kedua pemuda yang begitu berharga bagiku—membawa mereka berdua mendekat padaku.

Secepat kilatan cahaya foto, secepat itu pula bayangan masa lalu datang mengetuk kotak memoriku. Kami berdiri diposisi yang sama seperti saat _genin _dulu; terlihat begitu mirip namun berbeda. Kedua pemudaku tak lagi saling memandang dingin kepada salah satunya, kedua telapak tangan priaku tak menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, dan kedua tanganku tak kosong begitu saja.

Dadaku berdenyut pedih; pedih yang begitu lembut. Masa lalu telah berubah begitu jauh. Dan kami berfoto dengan begitu damai dan berkilau.

Rasanya, bahagia tak cukup untuk menggambarkan penghujung kisah kami.

Terlalu banyak luka, terlalu banyak kesengsaraan, terlalu banyak pengkhianatan, terlalu banyak air mata, terlalu banyak kegelapan pada setiap lembaran masa lalu kami.

_Dan apakah salah satu dari kami akan tetap merengkuh kesepian?_

Aku melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh menuju Hinata setelah memelukku singkat—pelukan penuh kasih sayang dan perasaan—, pun dengan Sasuke yang telah menjauh menuju Gaara. Maka, tinggallah aku dan pria perak ini.

Sesuatu mendorongku untuk menatapnya dalam, mendorongku untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata…

"Sensei…terima kasih." Ucapku singkat. Dapat kulihat ia sedikit bingung karena perkataanku tadi."Atas segala kekuatan dan perlindungan yang kau berikan. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku, memberiku harapan atas kedamaian tim 7, kau guru yang hebat." Tambahku.

Ku perhatikan lekat-lekat guruku yang telah berjasa begitu besar bagiku. Ia berkali-kali menyelamatkanku, mengucapkan janji manis jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja untuk menenangkan hatiku dulu, mengatakan bahwa ia akan memikul seluruh beban yang ada di pundakku.

Ia pria terhebat dan akan selalu menjadi yang terhebat di dalam hatiku.

Pria ini kembali memberiku kehangatan melalui senyuman dan tepukan lembut dari tangan kokohnya. Aku sangat menyukainya dan rasanya ini adalah _yang terakhir. _

Matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum itu menampilkan guratan-guratan halus yang menandakan bahwa ia telah semakin termakan usia. Ia telah dewasa dan guratan tersebut seperti saksi bisu yang menandakan bebannya.

Dalam diam ku perhatikan raganya yang begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Begitu sempurna dan…_sepi. _

Aku meremas jemariku kuat-kuat. Rasanya begitu perih saat ku tatap kelabu teduh miliknya. Hatiku menjerit saat terhimpit oleh kenyataan lain yang nyatanya ku sadari dengan begitu terlambat.

Remasan jariku semakin kuat. Setidaknya, setidaknya aku ingin mengatakannya untuk _yang terakhir _kalinya.

Aku ingin mengatakannya!

"Kakashi-sensei…aku—"

"Sakura! Astaga, kau ceroboh sekali! Lihat, hiasan rambutmu hampir terjatuh!"

"Ah!"

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat suara nyaring Ino menggema, membuat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tertuju pada kami. Aku meraih bagian belakang kepalaku dengan panik dan menyadari bahwa Ino benar. Saat Ino telah berada di sampingku, ku rasakan dingin mulai menyentuh pucuk kepalaku dan aku tahu bahwa kehangatan Kakashi-sensei tak akan ku dapatkan lagi…_itu yang terakhir._

Ino yang heboh membuatku ikut terseret dalam kehebohannya sehingga dapat ku dengar kekehan kecil para tamu yang hadir. Ino menggagalkan ku…_atau menyelamatkan ku?_

Kemudian perempuan pirang tersebut memekik kecil saat menyadari bahwa Sai tengah berjalan menuju Sasuke-kun dan Gaara. _'Pemuda-pemuda tampan tengah mengadakan pertemuan' _katanya. Maka selayaknya badai yang datang begitu cepat, kepergiannya pun sangat kilat.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kepalaku tertunduk selama beberapa detik karena aku tahu kini kami telah kembali berdua.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menyesapi kenyamanan yang terus menerus menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menyadarinya…_baru menyadarinya. _Dan ini adalah kepedihan yang teramat sangat lembut.

"Selamat, Sakura."

Tubuhku menegang saat suara lirih Kakashi-sensei merasuk indra pendengaranku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria itu, hatiku ingin mengetahui ekspresi apa yang tengah di berikannya untukku. Bibirku tertarik karena aku tengah mengigitnya kuat-kuat. Hatiku seolah tersayat hingga rasanya aku akan menangis detik ini juga.

Hari ini ucapan selamat yang ku terima selalu di lontarkan dengan binar kebahagiaan. Lalu, mengapa Kakashi-sensei berbeda?

Tak ada kilau bahagia di dalam sorot mata maupun runtutan kalimatnya tadi. Kelabunya tak berkilat indah…kilaunya meredup.

Aku akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Kakashi-sensei merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Aku mengetahui bahwa kepahitan ini nyata. Aku penjahat dan sensei adalah korbannya.

_Kami berdua tak mencoba melangkah…_

Dengan cepat aku menunduk dan mengusap genangan air mata yang masih berada di pelupuk mataku. Begitu cepat sehingga aku dapat memandangnya kembali dengan cepat. Hijauku bertemu pandang dengan kelabunya yang begitu lurus, begitu menyesakkan untuk ku pandangi dalam-dalam.

Dengan tangan bergetar ku beranikan diri untuk meraih tangannya; tangan yang selalu melindungi dan menenangkanku. Aku mencoba mencari kembali kehangatan pria ini yang telah meninggalkanku. Ku genggam tangannya yang lebih besar dariku kuat-kuat. Aku…aku takut untuk melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Ucapku serak dengan begitu pelan. Sekali lagi ku selami kelabunya, berharap agar hijauku dapat mengatakan seluruh perasaanku kepadanya; perasaan yang tak pantas untuk ku katakan saat ini.

_Sadarilah…_

_Kumohon…_

_Sadarilah…_

Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana senyumku saat ini. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana raut wajahku. Yang ku tahu adalah aku tengah mencoba untuk meredam seluruh perasaan pilu ini. Meredamnya dan merelakan cinta untuk terhembus.

_Ya,_

_Cinta._

Aku mengigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Kehangatan yang akhirnya dapat ku raih kembali harus ku lepaskan sekarang karena ku tahu bahwa aku tak pantas lagi mendapatkannya. Tidak dengan statusku sekarang.

Dengan begitu perlahan ku lepaskan genggamanku. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin agar ia melihat senyum tulusku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan setelahnya aku segera berbalik untuk meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju pemuda yang telah memiliki diriku seutuhnya.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa gerakanku begitu lambat, seakan aku mengundang pria di belakangku untuk menahan pergelangan tanganku, membuatku tetap terdiam disisinya. Namun tentu saja ia tak akan melakukannya…_dan aku tak boleh mendapatkannya._

Aku semakin berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan guru perakku sendiri yang ku yakini masih terpaku pada tempatnya berpijak. Aku harus pergi, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan raga ini kian tersayat dalam.

Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika air mataku telah meleleh dan aku telah terisak pelan.

Aku meninggalkannya, meninggalkan cinta yang tak pernah ku mulai.

Dan hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah kilau di kelabunya.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Dan aku terlambat menyadarinya…_

END

* * *

A/N : Uwaaaaaaah saya tak menyangka chap 2 akan di publish.

Seperti yang _readers _tahu, chap 1 adalah chapter mengenai perasaan Kakashi-sensei saat dia menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura. Dan chap 2 ini adalah fic mengenai perasaan Sakura. Setting sama, adegan sama, yang membedakan adalah _point of view _nya.

Pokoknya, saya benar-benar mencurahkan segalanya untuk menulis chap 2 ini. Segala perasaan saya pada pairing fav ini. Saya tak tahu kalau ternyata saya sesedih ini atas ketidak-canon-an mereka. XDD

Saya sih sebenarnya ingin membuat fic manis yang bisa membuat orang bahagia, tapi apa daya, genre ini lebih nyaman bagi saya.

Mungkin lain kali saya akan coba buat yang pure romance tanpa unsur menyakitkan. Haha (tampaknya mustahil)

Okai! Terima kasih sudah sempat mampir kesini dan membaca. :D  
Lalu, jangan lupa review ya :P

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya :3

Ups, balas review _readers _kesayangan dulu. :P

**Taskia Hatake46-san, Chapter 1**

J : Aaaa jugaa XDD

Haha...iya aku sengakja mengecoh dulu di awal biar di akhir bisa ku 'jatuhin' begitu saja #plaak

Waah, maap ya. ;A;  
Eh tapi ini bukan epilog fic _Hurt. _:3

Sabar ya, Sensei. Haha

Okai! Siap!  
Terima kasih atas review dan favnya :DD

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 1**

J : IYA! BAKA! SEHARUSNYA DI TAHAN BIAR MACAM KOMIK SHOUJO GITU! #ikutjebol

Haha, gapapa. Aku juga pas baca ulang merasa begitu kok. :P

Eh begitukah? Waah...senangnya :'D  
Nanti akan ku buatkan fic nyesek lain deh #plaaaak

Wat? Gai sensei? Wahahaha

Okai! Terima kasih atas review dan favnya.

**Nada-san, Chapter 1**

J : Eh gitu ya? Haha  
Mungkin karena fic genre ini yang aku suka XDD

Iya benar! Sensei bujang aja kalau ga sama Sakura!  
Hidup KakaSaku!

Yeay aku juga senang. :P  
Siap, Nada-san, nanti aku coba buat lagi. #tapihabis_Hurt_

Okai, terima kasih reviewnya ya. :3


End file.
